Scarlet Fever Prologue
by TheWitchThatCould
Summary: The Life of Scarlet Monsia. What will happen when Kambrea finds out the truth? Will she stick with it... or be scared forever?
1. Prologue

Prologue

She woke up, the big burning sun shining in from the window. She lazily rolled out of bed, landing on the cold, hard wood floor. Scarlet moaned in slight pain and got up slowly. She rubbed the back of her head, her short blonde hair tangled up from my restless sleep. She looked at herself in the mirror, her blue eyes bright and shiny.

"Scar! Scar wake up you're going to miss the bus, hurry up!" Mom called up the stairs.

"Already up!" She shouted back, groggy. She walked to the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her hair. Mom had called something, but the running water drowned her out.

"What was that mom? I didn't hear you!" She cried, the toothbrush still in her mouth. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Mom appeared at the door, her dirty blonde hair in a messy ponytail, her big blue eyes shining.

"I said, you missed the bus. You'll have to walk today, I have work early. Oh, and Mika called. She said she's going wait for you at the train station. Have a nice day sweetie." She kissed the top of her head and ran out the door and Scarlet watched her pull out of the long drive way.

'Great. Well, at least I can stop at the park this time.' She thought to herself. A few minutes passed and she was dressed up in her usual clothes; a black T-shirt and dark wash skinny jeans that have been doodled on. She quickly put on a thin layer of white eyeliner, which made her blue eyes pop. She added a little of pink blush to make her pale skin to have at least a little color. She walked into her room, grabbed her bag, her phone, and her mp3 player and ran out the door.

"Scarlet! Scarlet don't run so fast! You know I'm not very active!" the brunette called, running behind her. She heard her groan in frustration.

"Scarlet Ayda Monsia, stop right this very instant or I will take your phone away!" Mika cried. Scarlet stopped immediately. She turned around and ran back toward Mika, the short brunette who was too girly for Scarlet. She smiled big and pushed Mika softly on the shoulder and began laughing. She never really liked her laugh. It reminded her of a three year olds laugh.

"Tag! You're it!" She shouted and began running toward the train doors. The doors closed before Mika could get on. A strange man walked up behind Scarlet.

"I know your secret. You can't hide it forever, you know." The man said, and walked into the next train cart. Scarlet turned around, confused and shocked.

'What secret? I don't have a secret… Do I?' Scarlet thought. She chuckled at the silliness and got off at the first stop, Phoenix High school. When she got off, kids were laughing and running and skateboarding all around her. She walked through them to her locker, where she put her bag inside. Scarlet heard someone come up behind her and hugged her.

"Hey. Where've you been? I didn't see you in the cafeteria. Did you miss your bus again?" said the voice, soft and elegant, flowing. She turned around and giggled to see her best neighbor friend, Zoey.

"Yes, yes I did miss my bus. Mom had work so I couldn't get a ride so I had to take the train… Again." Scarlet answered.

She grabbed her Algebra book and her Shakespeare book and began walking to math class. As she was walking down the hall she saw the man again.

"They will figure out your secret soon enough… Trust me." He said, and vanished. Scarlet began to worry so she ditched school and went home to take a nap. She looked on her bedroom door to see a note…from her father.

'But how… Father's been dead for the past 10 years… since I was 5…' She thought in wonder. At first, she thought it was a prank, so she opened her door and walked in her room, setting her bag on her bed. She heard a thud. She looked down to see her bag on the floor where her bed was supposed to be. Scarlet started panicking; she looked around the room, noticing that her room was just rearranged. She sighed in relief; she heard another thud, this time in her closet. She walked over slowly and opened the door. When she opened it, her room became pitch black and there were red and white mists of light flowing all around her. Then there were big gusts of wind flowing around her. Her short blonde hair grew longer and the color became black and blood red. Her eyes became big brown balls of dark milk chocolate. She was concerned, so she read the note from her "father".

"Dear Scarly,

If you're reading this note, you are finally 15. There has been something I have always wanted to tell you… you are dead. Yes, dead. You died at birth, but you somehow came back without a heartbeat. We were all amazed at how it was possible. You can't die, so you won't have to worry about accidentally stabbing yourself in the leg or cutting your finger open with safety scissors anymore. The only way you can die is if you are burned. Don't tell anyone this, not even your most trusted friend, Mika. There has always been something weird with her, so watch out.

I love you very much, your father"

"No… No, this… This isn't possible! Shut up, you're a liar! I can't believe you would lie! It isn't possible, I am not dead!" Scarlet shouted at the note, her eyes drowned in tears. She threw the note on the ground and slammed her door closed, sobbing.

It was a couple hours later when Mika appeared on Scar's bed, comforting her.

"I'm dead. I'm dead, Mika. Dead. I don't know how, I just know I'm dead." She sobbed.

"No, no you're not. If you were dead, I would be able to feel your…. pulse…" Mika explained as she felt around for Scarlet's pulse, yet finding nothing. Mika slowly got up and walked out of the room backwards.

"You… You freak. I knew there was something different about you, I knew it!" Mika shouted, and she ran out of the house. Scarlet began sobbing again until she fell asleep.

Scarlet woke up to be laying on burned bricks, the smell of burnt bread flowed around her

"Where am I? Mika?" She called out. She tried getting up but hit her head. She began panicking.

"Mika! Mika, get me out of here!" Scarlet called. She felt around for an open door or window. She began sobbing.

"Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet. Welcome to your grave." Mika said, loud enough for Scarlet to hear from inside wherever she was.

"If you're wondering, you're in a baker's oven. You are going to die, for the last time. You will never be allowed to live because you are a monster. That's right, a monster. A freak. A vampire, some would say. But you, you are the devil. The devil can't die. You must burn him or her to kill them. You won't be coming back. Goodbye, Scarlet… Forever." Mika said and turned on the oven and walked out, only hearing Scarlet's cries in pain, slowly dying out, never to be heard from again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The New Girl

A few years ago, there was a girl name Scarlet Monsia. No one knows what happened to her, though. They said she disappeared during a rainstorm, others say she was kidnapped and murdered. No one knows for sure, though. Anyway, my name is Kambrea, or, Kammy. I am 13 years old; I live with my older brother, Francis. Our parents died. Or well, that's what we think, at least. I am actually a foreign exchange student. I am from Ireland. Cool, huh?

Francis is 18 years old and he is usually never home. So, I have to tend to my self. It gets pretty lonely though, since I can't have any friends over. Well honestly, I don't really have a lot of friends. I mean like, who doesn't wanna be an Irish girl's friend? Okay so, I think I have been rambling on long enough so let us get back to why I am really telling you this.

The reason I brought up Scarlet Monsia is because… people think she was…my sister. Weird, isn't it? I don't think she is, though. She sounds nothing like me. Although… I tend to feel like something bad is going to happen, any minute. But, I don't know when for sure. I think…well… I don't know. I just know something bad is going to happen. I haven't told Francis yet, though. With him having to have to work 3 jobs every day… I don't want him worrying about me.

Scarlet Monsia was a student at my school, Phoenix High School. That's right, high school. I am in 9th grade even though I am only 13. Pretty cool, huh? I have the exact same classes as her, too. Maybe…just maybe, do you think I could be a reincarnation of Scarlet Monsia? Dude…that would be so amazing! Like, just to be a reincarnation of one of the most awesomest girls to ever go to school at Phoenix High would just…be…amazing!

Wow sorry, I got a little off topic. Anyway…where was I? Oh, right, danger. I think the world is in danger of some…evil power. Could I stop it? Like how Scarlet transformed into that completely other person? Maybe I am supposed to find a letter from my father, also! Okay, I am gonna explain this amazing story to you like a narrator. This aught a be fun.


End file.
